


Fragile

by SteveGarbage



Series: Doropetra Drabbles [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/F, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681516
Kudos: 17
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Fragile

Dorothea ran her fingers along muscled ridges, tracing the hard-cut lines of Petra's body.

Had she been sculpted from marble by a master artisan, Dorothea was not sure they could perfectly recreate the masterpiece beneath the sheets of her bed.

Strong. Fast. Graceful. Nimble.

Petra moved with sword like a dancer, swung axe like a reaver, thrust lance with the accuracy of an eagle.

A peerless fighter, a catlike hunter, a virtuoso.

She was indomitable in physicality as well as spirit.

And yet, as Dorothea's fingers traced her stomach and grazed the inside of her hip...

Petra shattered like glass.


End file.
